


Getting Close

by panfremas



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Forced Masturbation, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Clitoris, Light Bondage, Masturbation in Shower, My First Work in This Fandom, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Shower Sex, Showers, Sibling Incest, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panfremas/pseuds/panfremas
Summary: Alex is having trouble satisfying herself due to anxiety. She finds a way to fix that and she's so close when Haley catches her and makes her pay. When Gloria intervenes, she teaches Haley a lesson and shows Alex the importance of self-love. A long, multi-scene work in which three women work to get close, and to climax. All characters canonically of age in this story. Some forced stimulation (noncon and some very light bondage) and incest throughout.
Relationships: Alex Dunphy/Haley Dunphy, Gloria Delgado-Pritchett/Alex Dunphy, Gloria Delgado-Pritchett/Haley Dunphy, Gloria Delgado-Pritchett/Jay Pritchett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Getting Close

**Author's Note:**

> The italics do not denote a specific POV, but simply a jump back in time (by a teeny bit) and a change in POV, that reunites with the previously ongoing timeline and POV with some noise or dialogue, and goes back into roman type. A new fandom for me, but one I've been working on for a while. See the end notes for a list of all sex acts (as it is kind of a winding story). I love comments!

Close. So close.  
  
Alex wriggled and stretched over the bed, her left hand frantically readjusting the pillow she had pushed over her waist in a vain attempt (becoming less important to her by the moment) to mute the large, buzzing wand vibrator she grasped in her right. The sound of heavy metal blasted in through her earbuds, an effort to drown out the sound of Manny and Grandpa and Mom and Dad and Haley and everyone out at the pool as much as to silence her own thoughts and anxieties and misgivings about her body, about her impending freshman year at CalTech, her class rank — everything that wasn’t intrinsically tied to an orgasm.  
  
Just a little bit more, she thought. You can do it, Alex.  
  
Alex’s breasts heaved with each ragged breath, her brow furrowing as she kept her eyes shut tight and focused on the climax she could almost grasp. She moved the vibrator just up and to the right, the edge of its purring head hitting through her swimsuit the special, surefire spot on the side of her clit that the hand clutching the wand had so expertly discovered on its own years earlier. Her mouth dropped open with a silent scream, a skill as well-practiced and necessary as the particular pastime that caused it. Her left hand raised off the pillow it had been clutching, her fingers splaying and curling with her toes.  
  
Yes, she thought. Oh God yes.  
  
Right there, she willed herself closer to the edge. Right fucking there.  
  
Alex heard the music disappear as her earbuds were ripped off her head. Her eyes opened as Haley tossed her phone and earbuds aside with her left hand, her right casting off the great white Egyptian cotton pillow. She began to cry as Haley removed the vibrator with a yank, taking it into her own hand and flicking its off switch to leave the pair in momentary silence before —

_Gloria loved her time by the pool. She loved the smell of the chlorine mixing with Banana Boat sun tan lotion. She loved the feel of the sun on her skin, and of the beads of sweat dribbling between her voluminous breasts, and of her cheetah-print bikini grinding itself tighter against her large clitoris. She loved the way they looked at her when she was wearing it — Jay and Phil, Claire (though she’d never admit it), even Luke and Manny; even —_

_Where were Alex and Haley?_

_Gloria supposed they were getting ready for dinner. After all, the sun was beginning to set, and love the pool as she did, Gloria knew it was time for her to start getting ready too. There was chicken to marinade, and a table to set and, if she could find time in the shower, an eager clitoris to be attended to._

_Gloria sighed._

_“I’m heading in,” she said, to visible disappointment from Phil. “Jay, be ready to grill in an hour, OK?”_

_He was asleep behind his sunglasses, a schmear of zinc oxide whitening his nose._

_“I’ll tell him,” Claire said. Gloria nodded and headed off, sliding her hands between her hips and the sides of her bikini bottoms to give the boys’ a show and her clitoris a moment of pressure._

_She could swear she heard a buzzing as she made her way upstairs, but it gave way to a momentary silence as she reached the ajar door of her and Jay’s bedroom. She reached for the door, but stopped in her tracks when she heard —_

“You little slut!” Haley yelled, cocking her face to one side as she held the head of the vibrator to her cheek, standing over her little sister next to her step-grandmother’s bedside table.

Alex closed her eyes tight, but tears still made their way out as she turned her head onto the pillow, which Haley had thrown toward the headboard.

Haley mounted the bed on her hands and elbows, hovering over her sister, whose one piece navy blue swimsuit was digging into her wet crease on one end and was pulled over one arm, the edge of a taut nipple exposed on the peak of Alex’s right breast. The sheer fabric of Haley’s cover all created a canopy over Alex, but her older sister was still in her purple two-piece bikini underneath.

Haley rested the vibrator on the bed with one hand, steadying herself as she used the other to grab Alex’s face, pinching her mouth right above her chin and turning her sister’s face towards her own.

“Look at me you little whore!” she said. Alex’s eyes remained closed.

“I said,” Haley said, letting go of her sister’s face before slapping her hard across it. “Look at me!”

Alex opened her teary eyes and cried out.

“Now,” Haley said, looking her sister upside down with jealousy. “I know a desperate little virgin like you needs to frig herself off every chance she gets.”

Haley turned her focus to the wand vibrator, whose cord she held in her other hand.

“But Granny Gloria’s vibrator, sissy? You really are a nympho.”

Alex began to cry again before managing to warble out —

_I don’t appreciate that “Granny” nonsense, Gloria thought as she peered through the crack in the door. She really should have intervened immediately, or at the slap at least. But with each second she waited she compounded the tidal wave of awkwardness that awaited her should she confront her step-granddaughters._

_Besides, even if her mind wouldn’t admit it, the wetness gathering at her vagina made clear that Gloria wanted to know where this is going. She reached her right hand down between her legs to rest on top of her bikini bottoms, slowly stroking either side of her thick clitoral shaft with her index and middle fingers in long, slow motions._

_Soon, querida, she thought. Just wait a little longer._

_She raised her left hand up to her mouth to catch any inadvertent moans that might wile their way out, conscious of the silence that dominated the bedroom she was spying into, punctuated only by Alex’s tearful mewls until —_

“It’s the only way I can cum,” Alex warbled quietly, eyes blinking with tears.

That silenced even Haley, at least for a moment.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” she scoffed. “You’re not even in college and you already need a household fucking appliance to get yourself off? I mean, sure, a dried up slut like Gloria needs to sandblast her sagging cunt to feel anything, but you’re a fucking virgin! You’re supposed to cum instantly and masturbate constantly! God I guess you really did a number on your clit starting so early.”

Alex blushed. She hadn’t gotten this riot act the last timed Haley caught her, those many years ago. Haley had just giggled at her baby sister’s pillow-humping antics then. No doubt Haley was as avid a masturbator in those days, too, before she became a woman of the world and sated her just-as-considerable urges with a cock instead of her fingers.

“That’s not why,” Alex managed to protest. “It still feels really good just rubbing it like I always did, but I’m so stressed out all the time, for over a year now, and even if I manage to get wet I wasn’t able to get off with all these thoughts in my head. Then I found Gloria’s vibe in the bathroom one day while I was looking for a tampon, and I thought about it every day for a week. So I tried it one day, and it didn’t matter what was going on in my head, ’cause I had this thing to help me.”

Gloria fought back a tear as her own memories of a complex adolescence flooded back and she recalled the battles she had fought internally to embrace her womanhood, acknowledge her sexuality and achieve her orgasm. She felt strangely in awe of Alex as well, for being this in tune with her body, even if it was defying her, and she felt increasingly angry at Haley for pushing her sister this way.

_She also felt increasingly, well, flooded, as the notion of Alex longing night and day for the feel of Gloria’s very own trusted vibrator before secretly giving herself over to its heavenly buzz. Gloria was proud, oddly enough, to have so active — if unknowing — a role in her step-granddaughter’s self-love._

_And now Haley would ruin it. Of course Gloria saw right through this. Haley was jealous of her sister. While no one had been watching, not even Alex herself, the younger Dunphy had become a woman, with all of the sexual appetites and more than enough of the breast tissue that entailed._

_But whether Alex knew her sister’s motivations or not, this episode would surely scare her off the Magic Wand, and out of her orgasmic birthright, either for months or forever, depending on how strong Alex’s urges were._

_Yet Gloria still couldn’t bring herself to intervene. The awkwardness, she thought, would do more harm than good with both of her step-granddaughters. And, she was embarrassed to admit, as the episode continued, her arousal had deepened, her hand had made its way beneath her the cheetah print and quickened their strokes, and her attention on what was going on beyond the threshold of her bedroom had dulled as focus on her budding orgasm had forced its way into her line of sight._

_She closed her eyes._

_“Well, if you need it so bad,” Gloria seemed to hear as she sandwiched the shaft of her thick clitoris between two fingers, sliding its hood back and forth to reveal, then cover, and all the while stimulate, its pulsating pink head._

_She thought she heard a buzzing sound return, a strong, high-pitched one, as the hand covering her open mouth slipped underneath a cup of her bikini top so two fingers could gently roll a rock-hard nipple between them._

_But she was hearing less and less of the girls, until —_

“STOP!” Alex screamed. “It hurts!”

Haley only cackled as she dug the vibrator, whirring loudly at its highest setting, into her younger sister’s clitoris. With her other hand, Haley held back Alex’s swimsuit and, using two fingers, pulled open one of the girl’s outer lips to fully expose her most sensitive spot. She smiled wickedly as she watched Alex squirm under the overstimulation. She knelt in between Alex’s spread legs, leaning over her sister’s center.

“Serves you right, you little slut,” she said. “Maybe this will teach you not to — ” 

_Gloria’s maternal instincts kicked in. Her hands left her nipple and clitoris as she powered into her bedroom, locking the door as she entered. Her vast breasts bounced in the cheetah-print bikini top as she stomped over the hardwood floor._

“ENOUGH!” 

Alex heard through closed eyes in the unmistakable voice of Gloria Maria Ramirez Delgado Pritchett. She felt the pain subside as the vibrator crashed to the floor and her hands were freed as Haley rolled off the bed and stood to face her step-grandmother. Instinctively, her hand grasped her raw vulva and she curled into a fetal position, crying.

Haley was wide-eyed as she stared, unblinking, at Gloria. She saw the massive wet spot on the older woman’s cheetah-print bikini, but was powerless to comment in light of the large one on her own purple two-piece.

“Alex, darling, go into the bathroom. I’ll be over to help you in a minute,” Gloria said sweetly. Alex nodded through tears and stood up, adjusting her swimsuit to cover her private area and walking into the ensuite before sitting on the floor beside the bathtub, her knees in her hands and her face on her knees.

“And as for you, young lady,” Gloria said, walking toward Haley. “You have a few things to learn about how to treat a woman.”

Haley gulped.

“Lie down,” Gloria ordered, the sweetness leaving her. Haley was paralyzed. “NOW!”

Haley jumped at the noise and lay down on the large bed. Gloria walked over to her, picking her vibrator off the bedroom floor as she approached. Gloria knelt over the younger woman, as Haley had done to Alex, her knees close in to either side of Haley’s torso, trapping her. Haley’s hands were on her mound, over her swimsuit. 

“Now that won’t do,” Gloria said. As she knelt over Haley, she reached back and unfastened her bikini top, unshackling her massive breasts, which bounced upon their release. 

She yanked one of Haley’s hands from its place and tied the bra around Haley’s small wrist. She stretched her arm nearly as far as it would go, to the bedpost, and tied the other end of the bra around it.

“I’m going to need to borrow this,” Gloria said, leaning in to reach behind Haley’s back for her bikini top. Gloria’s breasts slapped onto Haley’s face.

Gloria unfastened the purple top and tied one end around Haley’s other wrist.

“A bit small, but it will do,” she said, tying the other end to the other bedpost. She scooched down the bed and hooked her index fingers under Haley’s swimsuit bottom.

“No use for these, I’m afraid,” Gloria said. Haley lay in dumfounded silence. In spite of herself, she was wetter than she’d ever been.

Gloria pulled the panties off and around Haley’s ankles, throwing them toward the door. Haley was completely bald, and her lips were open with arousal. Her vagina was dripping wet, and the head of her clitoris was just poking out of its hood. 

“I see your clitty’s small as well as your titties,” Gloria said with a tut. “Oh well.”

“What do you mean?” Haley asked, breaking her silence. “My pussy’s normal.”

Gloria laughed at the girl’s naivete. 

“Normal is small, honey,” she told Haley, reaching down to pull her bikini bottoms to her bent knees. “Look!”

Haley gasped when she saw it. A meaty thumb of pinkish-brown flesh, pulsing with arousal between the woman’s lips. The strip of thick black hair that grew northward in a landing strip seemed to be an extension of Gloria’s clitoris. Its reddish pink head, glistening with her arousal, peeked out from the folds of its hood.

“You have a cock!” Haley exclaimed. “Freak!”

Gloria frowned. She repositioned herself between Haley’s legs instead of over them, spreading her step-granddaughter wide open.

“No, darling,” she said, shaking her head. “She can’t piss or shoot cum or anything like that. All she does is make me feel good. But don’t be jealous, I’m sure we can work something out for your tiny clitty.”

Gloria looked at her vibrator. She reached down to her vagina and covered her fingers with her own juices, bringing them up to moisten the round white head of the magic wand.

“That was your first mistake, with your baby sister,” Gloria said. “The wetter the better.”

Gloria ground the vibrator into the cleft of her step-granddaughter’s vulva. Haley’s eyes fluttered shut and her mouth opened and sighed of its own accord.

“See how much better that is?” Gloria continued. “And don’t go straight to the highest setting, unless you need a real quickie. You don’t even have to turn it on at first.”

Gloria flicked the vibrator into its lowest setting, and a low buzz filled the room. Haley’s moans pierced the noise.

“But it does feel good to,” Gloria said, smiling. 

“If you just left it there, you’d cum eventually, no question,” she continued, after letting Haley enjoy the sensation a bit longer. She reached down with her free hand and began touching herself, a string of sticky vaginal juices slowly dribbling its way between her legs onto her bedspread. She picked up where she had left off in the doorway, sliding her hood up and down with two fingers, one on each side of her thick, hard clitoris, by that point standing straight out from her labia with intense arousal. 

If Gloria kept it up, she would have cum, no eventually about it. But she didn’t want to get herself off just yet. Her goal was to get to the brink of orgasm and teeter there until Haley approached her own point of no return. It wouldn’t be long, but Gloria still moved to hasten the process.

“But it’s even better to find the most sensitive part of your clitty and grind into it,” Gloria said. She probed Haley’s vulva with the wand, keeping a close eye on her face. When the girl’s toes curled and her brows furrowed with an involuntary grunt, Gloria knew she had found Haley’s special spot and focused on it, ever so slightly pressing and releasing with the wand, sending waves of vibration directly onto it.

“And when you’re ready,” Gloria began, before flicking the switch, “you can turn it up a notch.”

Haley moaned aloud.

“Or two.”

“Yes!” Haley screamed.

The high pitched buzz engulfed the room as Haley climbed the precipice. Gloria continued touching herself, edging off as she tightrope-walked toward orgasm.

“That’s how you treat a woman,” Gloria said, watching as Haley’s ass rose off the bed, her core muscles tensing as she humped into the wand. “You get her right up to her orgasm, and you don’t stop no matter what.”

“Yes, yes,” Haley whined. “I’m so close. I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum!”

Gloria removed the vibrator from Haley’s clitoris and immediately pressed it to her own. Haley’s eyes shot open and she whimpered from the loss of contact, her arms straining against their bikini top restraints, her crotch humping the air and her legs trying in vain to close around Gloria — desperate for any kind of stimulation to take her over the edge.

Gloria’s eyes, meanwhile immediately shut. Her breath came in loud, ragged groans as the intense vibrations coursed up the shaft of her engorged clitoris and through her entire being. She arched herself back, her enormous breasts in the air and the back of her head on the mattress. Her round ass rose from the bed as her vulva pointed directly at her step-granddaughter. Gloria’s free hand quickly darted from where it had been rubbing her clitoris straight to her dripping vagina, already beginning to pucker with the first signs of orgasm. She shoved two fingers inside and curled them up to her g-spot, pressing it once, twice, and she was there.

She shuddered loudly as her orgasm took her, the vibrator falling to the side as she used her hand to pull up hard on her clitoris. She bared her teeth with harsh, quick breaths and her asshole puckered with vigorous contractions. Four gushes of clear, hot liquid shot from her urethra, soaking Haley’s breasts, mouth and chin. The girl shook her head to try to clean it off, but her eyes stayed glued to Gloria, who had closed her legs shut and collapsed back down onto the bed, turning over onto her side as the orgasmic aftershocks jolted her at intervals. 

Haley took the opportunity to bring her legs together, crossing her left over her right and squeezing them together around her vulva, clenching her thigh muscles in pursuit of orgasm with a technique she hadn’t used since a middle school overnight field trip to the Hoover Dam.

Mercifully, it worked, as the girl was so close to the edge. Gloria came to her senses and watched her step-granddaughter begin to shake with her climax, breath quickening before being let out in a heavy sigh as her legs uncrossed themselves.

“Very resourceful,” Gloria said, panting a bit as her breath returned. “Now you see why it’s not very nice not to let someone cum.”

“And it’s nice to tie someone up and squirt all over them!?” Haley shot back.

“Well it can be,” Gloria laughed. Haley began to realize that she had restrained someone before, and she didn’t want to think about Grandpa Jay in that position, or covered in … that. “But this was to teach you a lesson.”

Gloria untied Haley’s hands from the two swimsuit tops. She handed the smaller one to her step-granddaughter along with the girl’s bikini bottoms. 

“Here. Put these on and get out of here,” Gloria said. “And don’t ever make fun of your sister for masturbating, or for how she masturbates, ever again. Or anyone for that matter.”

Haley nodded and quickly pulled on the clothes. She got up to leave.

“Close the door on your way out,” Gloria said. Haley complied.

Gloria stayed nude, and headed over to the ensuite bathroom. She saw Alex, sitting on the toilet seat, her arms folded across her chest. The girl looked up at her step-grandmother, eyes wide with desire, and said —

_Alex’s eyes were red and raw with the tears that she had only just gotten under control. She began to hear past her own thoughts, and the sounds that greeted her ears intrigued her._

_She heard the buzzing of the magic wand vibrator that had been so cruelly taken away from her at so crucial a moment, then so cruelly ground into her most sensitive spot. She heard moaning. She knew it was Haley’s. Their bedrooms were next to each other. She heard her sister scream. “Yes!”_

_She heard the buzzing intensify. She heard those quasi-religious exhortations that spew forth toward the end: “I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!”_

_She heard the buzzing quiet. She heard it return. She heard Haley whimper. She heard Gloria groan, primally and gutturally. She heard splashes of liquid on skin. She heard the buzzing stop. She heard Haley sigh. She heard Gloria breathe heavy._

_She was just about to begin to touch herself again, even though every naysaying ridge of her brain taunted her, saying it would be in vain. Then she heard footsteps approaching, and saw Gloria in the doorway._

_The woman was more beautiful than she could have imagined, and her swimsuits rarely left much to be imagined anyhow. Her breasts were somehow bigger than they appeared, capped with large brown areolae and thick, pointy nipples that were already erect. Her abs were tight and toned and, as the rest of her, the most delicious caramel color, honed from perfection to sublimity by a well-executed sun tan. Her pubic hair was trimmed into a neat but thick, black landing strip, which drew Alex’s eyes down toward her —_

“Oh my God,” Alex said. “Your clit is amazing!”

Gloria laughed. This was the reaction she was used to.

“Thank you, dear,” she responded, running her fingers idly over each side of her enormous clitoris, accentuating its meatiness for the girl. “Mine may be on the bigger side, but all clitties are amazing, because they make us feel so good! Don’t you agree?”

Alex nodded.

“Yeah,” she said. “I really liked to, you know…”

“Masturbate?” Gloria prompted. “It’s technical, but it’s a perfectly good word.”

Alex blushed and looked down. 

“I kinda call it tickling,” Alex said quietly.

“You can’t be afraid of the word, baby,” Gloria said. “You know already, clitties are amazing, but your orgasm is in your head too. You can’t be afraid of your body, or ashamed of it. Your body is amazing, it can do all sorts of amazing things and make you feel so, so good. But you have to let it.”

“That’s easier said than done,” Alex responded. “Like I said, I really liked to … masturbate, but it’s become so hard lately. Sneaking up to your room when I can find an excuse to come over here, shoving that vibe against my clit for half an hour to even get close, and then Haley ruins it!”

“She is just jealous, my darling,” Gloria said. “You blossomed into a beautiful woman when no one was looking.”

“Yeah they are kinda big, I guess,” Alex said, looking down at her breasts, which had seemed to appear one morning.

Gloria walked over to her and pulled the straps of her one-piece over Alex’s shoulders with each hand. She pulled it down to reveal the girl’s breasts, and gestured for Alex to stand up, which she did. Gloria knelt down and pulled the rest of the suit off, revealing the girl’s thick thatch of black pubic hair and wide, sensuous hips.

“Your titties are amazing, and very, very big,” Gloria said. “But so is every single part of you. Come here.”

Gloria wrapped Alex in a tight hug, her step-granddaughter’s head nestling in her own breasts and the girl’s bush pressing against her thighs.

“Come sit with me,” Gloria said. “Let me tell you a story.”

Gloria unwrapped the hug and took Alex’s hand. The pair moved to the stone bench at the side of the large shower stall. Gloria grabbed the detachable showerhead, rectangular and entirely chrome, from its caddy on the tiled wall. She sat against the wall with her legs spread wide open and beckoned Alex to sit down between them. Alex obliged, nestling in her step-grandmother’s warm form, leaning her back against the older woman’s ample breasts and scooching herself backwards until one buttock made contact with what Alex knew to be Gloria’s stiffened clitoris. 

She held Alex tight on the shower seat, testing the water temperature from the detachable showerhead with her hand.

“It’s easier for boys, you know,” she said. “They cum at the drop of a hat, especially at your age, but it’s not just about the physical, it’s that are aware that they’re allowed to play with themselves; to masturbate and to have orgasms. They have a million words, jerking off, you know, em, choking the rooster. They even have sign language!”

Gloria made a fist out of her hand, brought it to above Alex’s crotch, pumping it up and down quickly, miming masturbating an imaginary penis and clicking her tongue in time with the pumps. Alex giggled. Gloria pointed the showerhead toward Alex’s long black hair, dousing it in a rainfall warm water, her right hand sneaking around to knead her step-granddaughter’s magnificent left breast.

“Meanwhile, my mother caught me looking at my querida, sorry, my clitty, in the mirror one day, just looking, not even touching it, right after it started to grow, and she belted me. ‘Never, ever, ever, touch it,’ she told me, or she would cut it off, and I’d be a whore, and no one would ever love me. That’s really what she said; a woman, my mother, who had one herself, said this to me. And so I didn’t. Even though I always wanted to. Even though some of the worst nights I couldn’t sleep because my clitty was aching so badly. Even when I would jerk off my boyfriends and make them cum, so curious when their faces would screw up and they’d stiffen and turn into animals at the last second, I wouldn’t let them even try to return the favor. I’ve had these boobs since I was 15, and I’ve had this big, long bundle of nerves between my legs even longer. And yet I did nothing about it, and was so afraid and ashamed of the effect I had on other people, and on myself.”

Gloria turned the showerhead toward the nipple she’d been toying with, letting her right hand follow the flowing water between Alex’s breasts, down her stomach, through her wet mat of dark black pubic hair and in between her thick, pink, unsatisfied lips. There she began lightly stroking Alex’s clitoris, like she did her much larger organ, nestling the small hard nub between her index and middle finger, slowly rubbing its sides up and down to stimulate it through the moving hood. 

Alex leaned her head back onto Gloria’s shoulder, inhaling sharply as her step-grandmother first touched her most sensitive place. Her eyes closed and her brow furrowed.

“I didn’t even know she was ‘big’ until I met Manny’s father,” Gloria continued. “I had jerked him off like my other boyfriends, and always shied away. But eventually, I wanted to give him more of myself, to let him inside me. When he saw her, his eyes went wide. I turned red covered myself like something was wrong. But he moved my hand and he started to stroke her, and I went limp. And he told me to lie down, and he knelt between my legs and worshipped her with his tongue and his fingers. And he called her ‘Querida,’ and told me she was bigger than other girls’ normally were, but that he loved her even more. And he shattered my entire world when he made me cum. I was so happy to finally know the answer to every riddle, the solution to every question I had about why I felt the way I did and why my boyfriends became animals just before they shot their cum. But I was so sad, too, that I had waited so long, and so, so angry at my mother for hiding this amazing secret from me.”

Gloria’s pace had been quickening on Alex’s clitoris, and the younger girl’s breath was becoming more ragged with each upstroke from her step-grandmother’s expert fingers. 

She was ready, Gloria thought.

She removed the showerhead from Alex’s breast and turned it from a gentle rain to its highest setting, a strong constant stream of water. She spread her index and middle fingers apart from Alex’s clitoris and used them to hold open the younger girl’s lips. She reached her thumb to the cleft of Alex’s vulva and pulled it up to hold back the girl’s clitoral hood, then directed the showerhead’s full flow onto her step-granddaughter’s pleasure center.

Alex moaned out as the stream hit her, her toes tensing into the stone floor and her hands moving from her knees to her sides with force.

“He made me cum twice more that night, then again the next morning,” Gloria continued. “And if you’ll believe it, I still didn’t dare touch her myself. My mother’s words still held me back. I was in love with Javier, and I figured perhaps that was what made it OK; that it was him worshipping her, not me. I was scared, too, I guess, that maybe I wouldn’t be able to make her feel the things he did. He had made her his querida, and I think I was afraid she wouldn't be able to perform her magic for just me. But he worshipped her dutifully, with his hands, with his mouth and with his cock, and I was so happy to finally be feeling my own pleasure that I guess I didn’t care so much that they were being caused by someone else.”

Alex could feel the orgasm she had been working on for what felt like an hour beginning to rebuild itself inside her as the water continued to hit her hard. Gloria’s enormous clitoris felt like a rock on her buttock. Alex could swear the older woman was flexing it, if ever so lightly, into her.

“But then Manny came along,” Gloria continued, “and for awhile I didn’t have time to feel anything. And then Javi left, and I didn’t have room to feel anything but furious and sad. But she started to ache again, and when I couldn’t sleep one night, I worked up the courage to assuage my fears and try. I tried to remember how he used his hands, and the focus kept me from my goal, so I turned over and closed my eyes. But I still couldn’t sleep, so hard was she aching. I had to worship her. I needed to cum.”

Gloria lowered her voice to a whisper and leaned so her lips were directly in front of Alex’s ear, speaking directly to the younger woman with hot breathy phrases. Alex’s breath heaved raggedly in her massive breasts as the hot water continued to thrash her clitoris. She was close.

“So I didn’t think, I just touched and felt and rubbed and tugged and soon she was showing me what to do with waves of hot white pleasure on every stroke. I could feel the orgasm building within me, but it was different than it was with him. It had been so long it was hard to tell at first, but it felt warmer, almost, and came with an urgent need that I felt not along with the pleasure, in the hidden base of my querida, but above it, and inside.”

Alex began to lift her buttocks off the bench, her back arching away from Gloria’s bosom as she arrived at the cliff edge. Gloria made sure the stream didn’t move.

“As I edged closer and closer, the need grew and warmed, closer and closer to bursting out. When I started to cum, instinctively I knew I had to let it out, and I moved my muscles stronger than when they moved on their own with him, pushing this need out of me. And it happened.”

Alex let out a deep, guttural growl as she catapulted into an orgasm. Her vulva and anus puckered with strong contractions as Gloria turned the stream away from it and squeezed Alex’s outer lips together over her pulsing clitoris.

“I soaked my sheets. I got a couple droplets on the footboard. And I came with such force and unimaginable pleasure that I knew I had nothing to be afraid of. She was definitely my querida now.”

Alex was panting as Gloria turned off the showerhead.

“She didn’t do that again for a while, squirt I mean, not cum. I made myself cum twice more that night, before putting my sheets in the laundry, and every morning and night for weeks, making up, I suppose, for lost time. I didn’t miss the mess of squirting, but gradually I yearned for the power it made me feel. So I began to practice. To recreate what I had done that first night, to get myself dripping, sopping wet, and aching terribly before eventually letting her be touched. I started, slowly, to be able to make it happen. I learned to pull my querida up hard when it happened, to kickstart my orgasm and help my muscles in forcing my need to burst out. I learned it was easier when I used my fingers inside myself, and when I tickled the little spot inside. It was easier still when I used a dildo, so I bought one, and a little vibrator as well, which helped if I wanted to squirt and even made me cum fast when I wanted. I bought another, bigger vibrator, then, and it felt superb. And then I bought another, and another, and eventually, I bought the Hitachi, and I found the sixth love of my life, after Javi, Manny, Jay, Joe of course now, and my querida. It’s hard not to squirt when I use it.”

Alex had finally rejoined the conscious world.

“It feels so great,” Alex said. “The vibrations are so strong.”

Gloria nodded and tapped on Alex’s ample bottom. 

“Come on, let’s get dried off,” she said. “People will be looking for us.”

Gloria retrieved a white, fluffy towel from a bathroom shelf and wrapped her step-granddaughter in it, rubbing to dry her off all over. She then took it around herself and dried before tossing it into the hamper.

“You had better put this back on,” Gloria said, handing Alex her swimsuit. Alex pulled it on, adjusting her crotch and breasts to fit properly. She followed Gloria, who was still nude, into the woman’s bedroom.

“Could you help me change the sheets real quick?” Gloria asked. Alex nodded. Gloria unplugged the magic wand, which was still sitting on the bed from its experiences with all three women. She folded the cord over and placed it on her nightstand.

Alex and Gloria each took a side of the king-sized bed and pulled back the fitted sheet. There was a layer of plastic underneath it. Alex glanced at Gloria quizzically. The older woman caught it.

“Listen, I’m a squirter, and Jay isn’t allowed to cum inside me anymore,” Gloria said, laughing. “So we need something to protect the mattress!”

As Alex took the crumpled sheet to the hamper, Gloria reached under the bed and found a shoebox. She took out the pair of heels inside and placed them on the bed. She took the vibrator and placed it in the shoebox, wrapping the think, crinkly paper over it. When Alex returned, Gloria held it out to her.

“Here,” she said. “I want you to have this. I never want you to worry about where your next orgasm is going to come from.”

Alex peeled back the paper and smiled widely. 

“Thank you, thank you!” she exclaimed, placing the box on the bed and hugging Gloria tightly. “Are you sure?”

“Of course, dear,” Gloria answered. “I have other toys, and I can get a new magic wand. Just don’t let your mother catch you with it. I don’t need to explain to her why I gave you a vibrator. Something tells me Haley won’t be a problem though.”

Alex blushed and placed the cover on the shoebox.

“You may even want to share it with her,” Gloria said with a wink. “But that’s up to you.”

“Thank you, Aunt Gloria,” Alex said. “This is the best gift anyone’s ever given me. I had a lot of fun today. I’m glad you shared your story with me.”

“Happy to help,” Gloria said. “Now get back out there, before we all have explaining to do.”

Alex nodded and hugged the shoebox to her chest before turning on her heels and leaving, closing the door behind her.

Gloria pushed the heels to the side and lay down on the bed, building up the pillows behind her head before winding her hands onto her breasts with a sigh.

Making Alex cum had kickstarted her juices again, and her clitoris was already hard. She reached down and began to play with it, stroking up and down with her fingers on either side of its shaft.

She hissed with pleasure and began to find a rhythm, until —

_“Dad,” Jay heard, or thought he heard. “Wake up, Dad! It’s time to make dinner.”_

_He jostled awake and opened his eyes to see Claire shaking his shoulder._

_“Is it that time already?” he said. “All right.”_

_He got up from his lounge chair and stretched his back. He slipped on his sandals and padded across the patio into the house. He found his way up the stairs and headed for the door of his and Gloria’s bedroom._

_The sight of his wife, naked on the bed, rubbing herself, sent a twitch to his cock. As he crossed the threshhold, he kicked off his sandals, pulled down his swimming trunks, and took the shaft of his penis in his hand. It was still soft, but he could feel it growing heavy. He swung it to either side and started stroking up and down as it slowly hardened. He walked over to Gloria, closing and locking the door behind him, and said —_

“Hello, my love. Mind if I join?”

Gloria’s eyes fluttered open, and a momentary startle gave way to a big smile, and her hands slowed on her vulva.

“Claro que si,” she said, “Querida.”

**Author's Note:**

> List of sex acts in this story:  
> -Alex using vibrator solo (orgasm denial, caught; warning: some noncon, some incest)  
> -Haley using vibrator on Alex (overstimulation torture, caught; warning: noncon, incest)  
> -Gloria using vibrator on Haley (orgasm denial; warning: noncon, incest)  
> -Gloria using vibrator on herself (squirting/female ejaculation; warning: incest, some noncon)  
> -Gloria using hands and showerhead on Alex (warning: incest)  
> -Gloria using hands solo (caught)  
> -Jay and Gloria (barely at all, end of story)


End file.
